Disregard to All Rules
by romancer21
Summary: summary inside. I really REALLY suck at summaries and its rather long...... also sorta disregard the characters listed because the actually pairings are inside and well the characters listed aren't together. they will just be friends however


**Summary: Ouran Academy is a prominate school of magic in the United States. The Ouran Academy Host Club are the elite members of the school, all male, with too much time on their hands so they like to entertain the other elite members, the female population anyways, who also have too much time on their hands. Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry is the most well known school for magical education in the entire world. The Host Club members are transferred there. The Host Club arrives and promtly meets the Weasleys, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and the Order of Phoneix. The Hitachiin Twins and the Weasley Twins immediately make a connection and Ron begins to hate them as Harry and Hermione easily make friends with them. Secrets will fly, hilarity will ensure, and above all, the Host Club may be the answer that could help Harry win the war and survive.**

**Pairings: HikaruxKoaru, FredxGeorge, HarryxSirius, LuciusxDraco, MorixHoney, SeverusxRemus, TamakixKyoya, and HermionexBlaise**

**Warnings: Twincest (sometimes heavy sometimes not) drama, comedy, attempted suicide (possibly), mpreg(possibly), and romance**

**A/N: SO! Here is the major warning right now: THERE WILL BE TWINCEST IN HERE! This story is going to be heavy with lots of twincest and if you don't like don't read AT ALL!**

**Second: There is yaoi(male/male situations). Again don't like don't read.**

**Thirdly: This story isn't going to focus mainly on Harry like a lot of stories do. I am more than likely going to focus on Hikaru and Koaru because well, I love those guys.**

**Finally: There will be a lot of OOC'ness in here and so don't yell at me for how the characters are. Otherwise please enjoy, leave reviews with helpful things for the next chapters because I run out of ideas pretty quickly, and please spread the twincest awesomeness of the Hitachiin twins around (cuz there isn't enough of it on the web)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Ouran High School Host Club nor Harry Potter and friends. I am just playing with them for my own ameusment and will place them back in their porper order with their proper partners when I am done…………maybe. Haha jk jk but seriously I don't own any of this, just the plot line. Thank you and have a brilliant day!**

_**Chapter 1: To England they go**_

"So tell us again what your dad told you Tamaki because I don't think any of us caught that" Hikaru asked. It was a lovely early summer's day and the Ouran Acedmey Host Club sat in Music Room #3, drinking tea and staring disbelievingly at their self-proclaimed king, Tamaki Suoh. Tamaki sighed and repeated,

"My father just told me that the Host Club will be transferring over to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry"

"Seriously?" Koaru asked and Tamaki nodded.

"I am dead serious"

"Will there be new cakes to try?" The tense moment was broken by Honey's question and everyone started to laugh, even Honey himself.

"Yes Honey there will be new cakes to try" Mori responded as he wiped Honey's face gently. Honey broke out into a grin and Haruhi, the only girl in Host Club and Tamaki's twin sister, asked,

"When do we leave?"

"In two weeks"

_**Two weeks Later: the Hitachiin Mansion**_

Sunlight streamed through the cracks in the curtains, falling onto the two bodies in the bed. Red hair tangled together as a hand gripped a waist closer to a stomach. Koaru nuzzled the warm flesh of the neck near his nose as he started to wake. Koaru blinked away the last of his sleepyness and smiled softly at Hikaru, his twin and his one true love, for a while, softly rubbing the soft skin beneath his fingertips. Eventually Koaru looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:30. Their portkey to England was leaving in an hour and a half and the twins needed to get dressed. Sighing, Koaru gently shook Hikaru.

"Hikaru, love it's time to get up. We need to get dressed. Come on love wake up for me" Hikaru groaned and turned over, pressing his face into Koaru's chest.

"Dun…..wanna" came the mumbled reply and Koaru chuckled before starting to kiss Hikaru's neck softly and gently, aware of the very much visible love bites there.

"Come on Hikaru. If you get up I'll give you a present in the shower" Hikaru grunted but opened his eyes slowly and stared up into Koaru's eyes.

"You promise?"

"I promise" Hikaru sighed and sat up, yawning and stretching.

"Good morning" Koaru said softly before capturing Hikaru's lips in a soft kiss. Hikaru returned the kiss, latching his hands together behind Koaru's neck.

"Good morning," Hikaru replied when they broke the kiss, "Now I believe you promised me a present in a shower" Koaru laughed as Hikaru pulled him into their bathroom, his mind working up very naughty and devious thoughts to do to Hikaru, all of which ended with Hikaru in a whimpering pile of goo.

_**Author's Note: I apologize for the short chapter but I really REALLY wanted to get this out and started. But I promise the later chapters will be longer, especially if I get lovely reviews full of ideas.**_

_**Also school starts next week, meaning I will update quite a bit this week, even with lack of ideas and then switch to weekend updates.**_

_**And before I go, I am looking for a beta to help me out. So let me know if you would like to be my beta.**_

_**Thanks. Remember: Read and Review!**_

_**-Sierra**_


End file.
